livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry D. Rabbit
''' '''Harold Neel Donald "Harry D." Rabbit '''is the main protagonist, hero, host and narrator of Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series. He is smartest and intelligent leader of the group because he has good leadership and lives in a purple house with his parents, grandparents, three sisters named Phoebe, Olivia and Mia and two brothers named Sam and Danny: his great-grandpa Howard Rabbit died of bronchopneumonia at the age of 95 the week after Harry and his friends were invited to Earl's Journey birthday party. He is also a guitarist of the band Journey Kids. On his 8th birthday (April 9th), he met and befriended his music star friend Billy Joel at his house who gave him a red baseball hat as a souvenir birthday gift which he still wears for good luck and also a new pet black spotted white puppy named Spot as a surprise who he still keeps as a pet. His neighbor, best friend and love-interest is the main deuteragonist Amy Fourpaws and his best friends as well are two main boy tritagonists Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones and a main girl tritagonist and Stinky's love-interest Wendy Wong. He stands up against the evil school bully and main antagonist Chucky Barnes and beats him up for bullying other kids and is good friends with both the upcoming teacher and main co-tritagonist Mr. Conrad, Amy's grandmother Ellen Fourpaws, Earl's older brother Joey "The Hare" Earwax and Chucky's little sister Tracie Barnes. Harry plays dog tricks with Spot the day before National Pet Day. He always has good leadership because he is a protagonist. Sometimes, Harry doesn't look carefully enough he accidentally knocks someone down with his scooter. He is smart and does not like his real middle name Donald being mentioned especially when he gets into trouble. When Harry gets upset, he shouts words like "Oh no!", "Uh-oh!", "Oh, crud!", "Aw, come on!" and "Oh, come on!". Harry loves scooter rides and walking Spot. He also keeps on eye on his friends's things while they do some errands. Harry and his friends appear in all seasons. He does not like cleaning his room all by himself according to episode 19 Uh-oh! What A Mess! so Joel has to help him clean his room with his song Look What I Can Do using teamwork. Harry's favorite color is deep red, his favorite holidays are Christmas, Independence Day and Valentine's Day, his favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate, one of his favorite animals is elephants in which he loves, his favorite foods are spaghetti and meat balls with tomato sauce on his, fried chicken and mashed potatoes, pancakes, pepperoni pizza, kiwi and fast foods especially French fries with ketchup on his and cheeseburgers especially when he puts ketchup on his as well, his favorite drinks are soda especially diet soda and regular soda and lemonade and one of his favorite singers is Billy Joel who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy and he, Spot and Amy share a friendship with him. His first line was "Hi. I'm Harry. And guess what? Billy Joel gave me a new puppy. His name is Spot because he's white with a black spot. Are you ready to see my new puppy? Alright! Let's go!" Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Spot and Billy as well as other music stars are all friends. Harry is allergic to peanuts, strawberries and dust and is a co-host alongside Joel of Harry's Beach Talent Show and Time To Get Up and Dance as well as a runner-up of the musical chairs. He is a good skateboarder like Earl and took his place in the skateboarding competition using his red skateboard after Earl broke his arm while skateboarding and could not skateboard. Harry and Spot also compete at National Pet Day and landed in the bottom two twice: one with Wendy and the other with Earl. He and Spot landed in the final two with Amy and her pets and won three prizes and the co-hosting with Joel in Journey Sing-Along, We're Dancing Now!, Harry's Beach Talent Show, Color and Animal Songs, The Animal Alphabet Songs, Get Up and Dance, We Can Do It!, Meet The Wongs and Happy Birthday, Michael Jackson! and were also on the cover National Pet Day with the words "Harry and Spot: The National Pet Day Winners To Co-Host With Billy in Harry's Beach Talent Show". He does not like when his friends break the rules especially the "No Chewing Gum In Class" rule. His eyes are blue-green and he and his family have a butterfly cookie jar which he likes. Harry got mad when his little sister Olivia accidentally broke off all the strings of his red guitar he adores and Mr. Conrad gave him and luckily she didn't mean it so he forgave her after his guitar was getting repaired at the repair shop. He is as well a big fan of Journey especially its leading vocals Steve Perry, his favorite Journey member and another one of his favorite singers, especially when they share the same favorite color and ice cream flavor: Red and chocolate and he, Spot, Earl and Amy share a friendship with him too and he thinks that Perry's also the best singer of all the band Journey and his yellow eighth note necklace is so cool. He once had his favorite red dog leash stolen but then he got it back after defeating Chucky. His favorite place is Park Plaza Park where he gets to perform concerts and compete at National Pet Day at the gazebo and Pinkie's where he likes to eat there, some of his favorite CDs are three Billy Joel CDs called Piano Man, Glass Houses and An Innocent Man which he still has in his house and his favorite Journey CDs are Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) which he also still has in his house. Harry loves cotton candy alongside Amy. He is a cute and friendly leader and loves trains and hates when they get derailed. His favorite type of birds are macaws and least favorite type of birds are vultures much to his annoyance. Harry's pet peeves are vultures, bees and bullies. He also hosts with Joel in The Most Extreme Animals episodes and one of his favorite episodes is The Most Extreme Animals: Gluttons. He also loves caterpillars and other bugs except spiders which scare him. Plus his favorite dance is Put Your Little Foot, Right There because he loves this one. One day before Earl's 8th Journey birthday party, Harry despite having also missed his great-grandpa's funeral due to Earl's Journey birthday received a phone call from his dad, his sister Olivia and music star friend Billy Joel that his great-grandpa passed away which was upsetting him. He can also hit the ball with his baseball bat at baseball. His favorite musical Broadway show is Trolls the Musical and his favorite trolls are Princess Poppy and Branch. He had also played the role of Mowgli the kind man-cub in the Broadway musical show The Jungle Book which was held in Park Plaza Zoo and co-starring Billy Joel who also played Baloo the kind and friendly bear and the new girl almost in 4th grade named Allison Johansson who played Kaa the cute but creepy Indian giant girl python after she apologized to him for not meaning to bully him while his little sister Olivia played the piano. Harry is the smartest leader of the group and is very intelligent. He had good news which his new baby sister Mia was born because he was told by his younger sister Olivia and music star friend Billy Joel on the phone and had just gotten invited for Earl's Journey birthday party and also had bad news which he just missed out on his great-grandfather Howard's funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party at Earl's Journey Concert at the stadium because he was told by his Dad, younger sister Olivia and music star friend Billy Joel on his phone that his great-grandpa died, his family members were attending his funeral without him and he could not go which he didn't mind. Sometimes Harry slams doors at Olivia which gets him grounded for a whole week with no video games for a whole week. Plus, his favorite costumes are his train engineer costume which he wears for the Locomotion act and other talent shows, his red short sleeved baseball uniform and shorts for baseball and battles, his red Peter Pan costume which he wears for Halloween and Peter Pan school plays and his prince costume for princess plays and alongside Wendy's, Earl's and Amy's, his favorite Journey member is Steve Perry especially he thinks that Perry's the best singer in all of Journey and just like Amy he loves his necklace so much too. He, Spot and Amy met and befriended a little green barnyard frog named Stanley who accidentally scared Earl away at first but befriended him as well accepting his apology for shooing him away. Harry's birthday is April 9th and his zodiac sign is Aries. He loves all things nice and sweet and traveling too and loves art especially he loves to draw and paint pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes especially his favorite Jungle Book character Mowgli especially with red shorts riding red trains when he is very artistic. He also loves keeping secrets and surprises and birthday parties and loves animals especially elephants from Asia and of course loves anything and everything amazing and riding trains, enjoys doing karate and loves riding his scooter that Billy gave him while walking Spot while he puts his leash holder on the scooter handle so his dog won't get lost anymore and he puts his red and purple helmet on to protect his head and hat to keep safe. He is also intelligent and can even lead the group due to his leadership and thinks trains are cool and they should not be derailed or blown up. Family Life Harry lives in a purple house with his parents Ethan and Kathy, two paternal grandparents, two brothers Sam (14 years old) and Daniel "Danny" (7 years old), and three sisters Phoebe (10 years old), Olivia (4 years old) who he loves very much and Mia (newborn baby). He lives next-door to Amy's pink house and also has two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten Rainbow. He always goes to bed with his stuffed elephant doll which he won at National Pet Day alongside co-hosting at Harry's Beach Talent Show and always carries it to bed. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his Park Plaza Elementary School with him and his friends but in a different classroom, but his brothers did not go there. His great-grandpa Howard Christian Rabbit died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 so many of Harry's family members attended his funeral, but Harry just missed it due to Earl's 8th birthday party but still misses him anyway. Just like Billy Joel Harry's father Ethan has a younger sister Judith "Judy" (Harry's paternal aunt) and an older half-brother Alexander "Alex" (Harry's paternal uncle). A few days after Harry's baby sister Mia was born in the hospital he could not go due to vacation with his friends and Earl's brother and aunt, he came home and was still very happy seeing her the first time. Family: Harry lives in a purple house with his parents, two brothers, three sisters, two paternal grandparents and two pets: a puppy dog Spot and a kitten named Rainbow, but his aunts and uncles are married and live in different houses with all of Harry's cousins and grandaunts and granduncles and maternal grandparents. One of his sisters, Olivia, goes to his school with him but in a different classroom. His great-grandpa Howard died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 just the same week that Harry, Spot, Stinky and Amy were invited to Earl's 8th birthday party and before his 96th birthday. Two days later, many of Harry's family members attended Howard's funeral including Olivia, but he could not go due to Earl's 8th birthday party to go to. His paternal aunt is Judy (Ethan's younger sister) and paternal uncle is Alex (Ethan's older half-brother). Bio: Name: Harry Neel Donald Rabbit Gender: Male Birthday: April 9th Zodiac Sign: Aries Home: Purple house Eyes: Blue-green Parents: Katherine "Kathy" Doreen (nee: Smith) and Ethan Crispin Rabbit Siblings: Sam and Daniel "Danny" Rabbit (2 brothers ages 14 and 7), Phoebe, Olivia and Mia Rabbit (3 sisters, ages 10, 4 and newborn) Other Family: Great-Grandpa Howard Rabbit (died of bronchopneumonia aged 95 the same week as Earl's 8th birthday party, just a week before his 96th birthday. Harry misses him but did not go to his funeral due to Earl's 8th birthday party, but many of his family members attended his great-grandpa's funeral), Grandma Bea Rabbit (paternal grandmother), Grandpa Dave Rabbit (paternal grandfather), Aunt Judy Rabbit (paternal aunt and Ethan's younger sister), Uncle Alex Rabbit (paternal uncle and Ethan's older half-brother), Maternal Grandparents, Other Aunts, Other Uncles, Cousins Favorite Catchphrases: "Hi, I'm Harry.", "Well, see you again soon. Bye!", "Good dog, Spot.", "Yeah, that's right.", "Come on, you guys, let's keep looking.", "Let's go!" Weapons: Red fans Favorite Color: Deep Red Favorite Food: Spaghetti and meat balls with sauce, Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, Pancakes, Any Fast Food, Pizza with pepperoni, Kiwi Favorite Pizza: Pepperoni Favorite Fruit: Kiwi Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Chocolate Favorite Holiday: Christmas, Independence Day, Valentine's Day Favorite Video Game: Mario series National Pet Day Bottom Two Appearances: Twice (one with Wendy who placed 7th and the other with Earl who placed 3rd) He was spared National Pet Day Place: Winner of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "Piano Man", "The Perfect Fan", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "The Locomotion", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World" Fears: He is not scared of anything except a zombie (dragging on one foot, but luckily it's just his imagination according to the Living Books computer game Harry and the Haunted House) and of course spiders which freak him out Friends: Spot, his siblings, his parents, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax, Stinky Jones, Wendy Wong, Joey Earwax, TJ Turtle, Claire Lizzard, Sammy Turtle, Mr. Conrad, Billy Joel, Steve Perry the singer of Journey, Steve's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford, Cyndi Lauper (after he got to know her), other music stars, Tracie Barnes, Ellen Fourpaws, Graham Dent, Katie and Cara Davids, Allison Johansson (after she apologizes to him for not meaning to bully him) Enemies: Chucky Barnes, Claire Dainsmore, Margaret Olmstead, Bullies, Allison Johansson (before she apologizes to him because she accidentally bullies him) Allergy: Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust Favorite Musical Broadway Show: Trolls the Musical Favorite Troll: Princess Poppy, Branch Favorite Music Genre: Rock music, Pop music, Piano music, Disco Pop Music, Pop-rock music Favorite Singer: Billy Joel (who he met and befriended when he received a new puppy at his house and even shares a friendship with him alongside Amy), Steve Perry (who he met and befriended after accidentally knocking him down with his scooter and is his favorite of Journey and they both share their favorite color: red and ice cream flavor: chocolate and even shares a friendship with him along with Earl and Amy and thinks that Perry's also the best singer in all of the band Journey and that his necklace is so cool), Smash Mouth Favorite Art: Drawing and painting pictures with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes Pet Peeves: Vultures, Bees and Bullies Favorite Dance: "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" Favorite Song: "Harry and Friends Are Here", "You Maybe Right", "It Doesn't Matter", "Don't Stop Believin'", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Can't Stop The Feeling" and "Oh, Sherrie" Favorite Music CDs: Piano Man (Billy Joel), Glass Houses (Billy Joel), An Innocent Man (Billy Joel), Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) Likes: Spot, Billy Joel, Pancakes, Fast foods, Playing with Friends, Billy Joel's sunglasses, The color red, Winning (which makes him feel happy), His red baseball hat, Traveling, His red guitar, His butterfly cookie jar, All things nice and sweet, Winning, Art especially drawing and painting with crayons, markers, paints and paintbrushes, Steve Perry (because he's his favorite member of Journey and the best singer in all of Journey), His train engineer costume, Mr. Conrad, His red Billy Joel-type sunglasses especially when playing the piano, Keeping Secrets, Anything and everything amazing, Surprises, Birthday Parties, the songs "Piano Man", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "The Locomotion", "Can't Stop The Feeling", "It's Still Rock and Roll To Me", "Uptown Girl", "Do You Recall", "Oh, Sherrie", "A Dream Worth Keeping", "It Doesn't Matter" and "We Are The World", Playing the piano, Giraffes, Riding on the train, Walking his dog Spot, Riding his scooter, When his friends listen to him, Princesses, Princes, Ballet, Unicorns, Trains, Elephants especially Asiatic ones, Sherrie Swafford because she's in love with Perry, Butterflies, Steve Perry's necklace because it's so cool, Baby animals because they're so cute, Frogs, His favorite red dog leash, His favorite red scooter, His favorite red and purple marbled scooter helmet, Video games especially Mario games, Stanley the frog, Karate, Riding on trains, The Trolls Princess Poppy and Branch, Mowgli the man-cub because he's his favorite Jungle Book character of all time Dislikes: Chucky's threats, Phoebe forcing him what to do, Being forced what to do, Homework (unless it is easy), Bad Grades, Having Bad Dreams, Being scolded, Losing his red hat, Bergens (unless it's Bridget who is sweet and kind), Losing his dog, Losing a game, Having a bad day, Peanuts, Strawberries, Dust, When his friends brag, Waiting (because it takes too long), Punishments, Getting bullied, Rain (because it's too wet to go out and play), When his friends ignore him, Bullies, When his friends don't follow the rules especially the "No Chewing Gum In Class" rule, Anything smelly and horrible, Chucky Barnes, Vultures because they're annoying, Smelly socks, Margaret Olmstead because she's a bully, When his little sister Olivia accidentally eats his chocolate without permission which makes him shocked at her, When his little sister Olivia accidentally breaks his favorite red Billy Joel-type sunglasses which makes him shocked at her, Being scared away, Very sad news, Cleaning the mess all by himself, When his little sister Olivia accidentally breaks his guitar strings which makes him mad at her, Olivia accidentally messing up his things, When trains get derailed and blown up Talent Show Acts: "Piano Man" with Billy and Spot, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" with Stinky, Steve, Earl, The Hare, Wendy, Olivia, Spot, Billy and Amy, "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a lead singer, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Spot, Wendy, Earl and Amy and "We Are The World" with all his friends The Jungle Book Role: Mowgli the brave man-cub and main character Pets: Spot (puppy dog that Billy Joel gave him), Rainbow (kitten) Favorite Wild Animal: Giraffes, Peacocks, Tigers (because they are pretty), Whale Sharks, Seals, Parrots, Asiatic Elephants and other Elephants, Springboks, Panda Bears, Dolphins, Orca Whales, Platypuses, Wallabies, Porpoises, Manatees, Cheetahs, Baby Animals, Caterpillars Songs From the Beach Talent Show Harry Recorded On His CD *1. Piano Man by Billy Joel, Spot and Harry D. Rabbit *2. Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson and Stinky Jones *3. The Perfect Fan by Amy Fourpaws *4. Don't Stop Believing by Earl Earwax and Journey *5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There by Harry D. Rabbit, Billy Joel, Amy Fourpaws, Spot, Olivia Rabbit, Steve Perry, Sherrie Swafford, Earl Earwax, Joey "The Hare" Earwax, Wendy Wong, Stinky Jones and Tracie Barnes *6. The Locomotion by Harry D. Rabbit *7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper and Amy Fourpaws *8. Oh, Sherrie by Steve Perry, Amy Fourpaws, Harry D. Rabbit, Spot, Earl Earwax and Wendy Wong *9. Twelve O'clock Rock by Stinky Jones *10. We Are The World by Everyone Lead by Harry Songs Sung In Journey Sing Along # Who's Crying Now (track 1) # Still They Ride (track 2) # Faithfully (track 3) # Loving, Touching, Squeezing (track 4) # Any Way You Want It (track 5) # Wheel In The Sky (track 6) # Stone In Love (track 7) # Do You Recall (track 8) # God Bless The USA (track 9) # Open Arm (track 10) Songs Sung In We're Dancing Now! 2. You Maybe Right (track 2) 3. It Doesn't Matter (track 3) 4. Don't Stop Believing (track 4) 5. Put Your Little Foot, Right There (track 5) 6. The Locomotion (track 6) 7. Let's Have A Race (track 7) 8. Oh, Sherrie (track 8) 9. Can't Stop The Feeling (track 9) 10. We Are The World (track 10) Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: Red baseball hat *Usual Things: Red hooded vest and red short sleeved T-shirt and blue boot cut jeans and red converse sneakers *Costume: Train engineer costume (Red T-shirt, train hat and neck bandana and blue overalls) (for the Beach Talent Show and other talent shows), red Peter Pan costume (for Peter Pan school plays), prince costume (for princess plays), red short sleeved baseball uniform and shorts (for baseball and battles), Mowgli the Man-Cub costume (for The Jungle Book the Musical and Halloween especially trick-or-treating) *Halloween Costume: Mowgli the Man-Cub (from The Jungle Book) *Birthday: Red hooded short sleeved T-shirt with purple swirls and Asiatic elephant and sky blue athletic shorts with white clouds and red Billy Joel-type sunglasses *Things From Harry and The Haunted House: Blue shorts and Red baseball hat, but now his short sleeved T-shirt is just red all over. He had previously worn his red and white striped short sleeved T-shirt in the computer game Harry and the Haunted House. *Summer Things: Red hooded vest, red T-shirt and sky blue jeaned shorts and Red T-shirt with yellow stars and blue athletic shorts *Pajamas: Red pajama T-shirt and red pajama shorts Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts *1. "Piano Man (Billy Joel and Harry D. Rabbit)" (with Billy and Spot and wearing his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses and his normal red baseball hat and his red hooded short sleeved T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and normal sky blue shorts with clouds while hosting Act 1: "Piano Man") *3. " The Perfect Fan" (alongside Billy singing the final chorus with Amy and doing a Pau De Deux ballet with Amy and wearing his normal red baseball hat and changing into his normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue jeaned shorts while hosting Act 2: "Man In The Mirror" and Act 3: "The Perfect Fan (Ballet)") *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Billy, Amy, Spot, Olivia, Stinky, The Hare, Sherrie, Earl and Steve and wearing his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue jeaned shorts while hosting Act 4: "Strung Out" and Act 5: "Put Your Little Foot, Right There") *6. "The Locomotion" (as a lead singer and dancer and changing into his train engineer outfit so Billy hosts Act 6: "The Locomotion") *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (with Steve, Spot, Earl and Amy because Steve's girlfriend Sherrie is coming onstage and Harry changes back into his normal red baseball hat, normal red hooded short sleeved T-shirt and normal sky blue jeaned shorts while hosting for Act 7: "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", Act 8: "Oh, Sherrie" and Act 9: "Twelve o'clock Rock") *10. " We Are The World" (with everybody wearing his normal red baseball hat, putting back on his red Billy Joel-type sunglasses for the second and final act and changing into his red hooded short sleeved T-shirt with purple swirls and elephant and sky blue jeaned shorts with clouds while hosting Act 10: "We Are The World") Broadway Musical Show Role: Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Songs Season 1: *1. " Piano Man" (The New Puppy, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *2. " The Perfect Fan" (Amy Fourpaws the Dog-Sitter, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *3. "Hey, Little Froggy" (The Barnyard Bully, Journey Birthday Boy, Park Plaza Zoo, The Animal Sing-Along, Time To Get Up and Dance) *4. "Uptown Girl" (Welcome Home, Pinkie Pie Fourpaws) *5. "Harry Will Calm Down and You Will Too (Reprise)" (Guitar Accident) *6. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (Secret Society, Journey Birthday Boy, Park Plaza Zoo, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *7. "USA National Anthem" (Journey Birthday Boy) *8. "If I Was Invisible" (Journey Birthday Boy) *9. "Send Her My Love" (Journey Birthday Boy) *10. "Keep On Running" (Journey Birthday Boy, The Sleepover Party, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *11. "Faithfully" (Journey Birthday Boy) *12. "After The Fall" (Journey Birthday Boy) *13. "Still They Ride" (Journey Birthday Boy) *14. " Open Arms" (Journey Birthday Boy) *15. "Do You Recall" (Journey Birthday Boy) *16. "Wheel In The Sky" (Journey Birthday Boy) *17. "Quiet Song" (Journey Birthday Boy) *18. "She's Mine" (Journey Birthday Boy) *19. "Line Of Fire" (Journey Birthday Boy) *20. "Separate Ways" (Journey Birthday Boy) *21. "Don't Stop Believin'" (Journey Birthday Boy) *22. "Oh, Sherrie" (Journey Birthday Boy, The Sleepover Party, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *23. "Any Way You Want It" (Journey Birthday Boy) *24. "The Locomotion" (The Shiest Boy Around, Harry's Beach Talent Show) *25. " We Are The World" (Harry's Beach Talent Show) *26. "Hey, Little Froggy (Reprise)" (The Animal Sing-Along) *27. "Time For School" (Our New Teacher) *28. "Look What I Can Do" (Uh-oh! What A Mess!) *29. "Ghostbusters" (Trick Or Treat) *30. "Spooky Song" (Harry and the Haunted House) *31. "I Love Christmas" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *32. "Walking In The Winter Wonderland" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *33. "Christmastime Is Here" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) *34. "Merry Christmas" (Merry Christmas, Harry and Friends, Christmas Songs) Season 2: * 1. "Take Me Out To The Ballgame" (The Baseball Team) * 2. "Let's Get Together" (The Baseball Team) * 3. "The Alley Cat" (The Cat On The Driveway) * 4. "The Cooking By The Book" (Allison's Birthday Disaster) * 5. * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. * 19. * 20. Season 3: Quotes Harry D. Rabbit's quotes Gallery Harry1s.jpg Category:Males Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Cider Category:Rabbit family Category:Siblings Category:Main Protagonists Category:Narrators Category:Puppy Owners Category:Heroes Category:Hosts Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Older Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Grandchildren Category:Billy Joel fans Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Guitarists Category:Hat Wearers Category:Lead Singers Category:Fictional Rabbits Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Leaders Category:Main Leader Category:Leader Of The Heroes Category:Main Leaders Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Enemies Of Antagonists Category:Enemies of Bullies Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Harry D. Rabbit Songs Category:Scooter Riders Category:National Pet Day Winners Category:Winners Of National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Winners Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Hosts Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Hosts Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Brave Boys Category:Characters Scared of Spiders Category:Karate Students Category:Karate Category:Narrating Characters